


你用皮鞭提问，我以伤口作答

by KarasumaZ



Category: No name - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasumaZ/pseuds/KarasumaZ
Summary: 男sub承受女Dom例行的鞭刑，在处刑过程中，加深了Dom-Sub关系。纯粹的。（后续也许会补充女Dom的心理活动）
Kudos: 1





	你用皮鞭提问，我以伤口作答

我是女主人的私有物。每月一次，我们会在安静的地下室，进行鞭刑仪式。目的不是惩罚，而是强化对Dom-Sub关系的认知。

皮鞭重重地抽打在我的胸腹，一鞭留下一道红色的鞭痕，两鞭痕迹变成紫色，三鞭就会出血。女主人用的是纯牛皮做的蛇鞭，鞭子扎得很紧很结实，鞭梢极细。绝对不是散鞭或者塑料鞭那样开玩笑的，是真正的鞭刑。没有浮夸的声音，却能将女主人的劲力实实在在施加在我的肉体上。我的身体已经皮开肉绽，爬满了紫红色的血痕。我的双臂高悬头顶，双手被紧紧拷在一起，吊在天花板上的铁链上。膝盖和脚踝也分别被铐住，脚踝的镣铐被一条连接地板的铁链紧紧拉住。两条铁链绷得很紧，将我的身体完全暴露在皮鞭的威严之下，丝毫蜷缩的可能都不存在。我艰难地小口急促地呼吸，胸廓卑微地收缩着。我和我的身体在这一刻达成了共识：我是属于她的，我是女主人的私有物。她可以随心所欲地折磨我，处置我。看，这毒辣的痛楚感，这无可遁逃的屈辱感就是证明。现在我就赤身裸体地被拉直了身体，紧紧地吊绑着，冰凉的坚硬的有力的皮鞭就握在她的手里，随着她细长雪白的手臂的挥动而降落对我的审判。我无处可逃，我胴体上每一块破碎的伤口和流淌出的鲜血，都在宣誓女主人对我的所有权。

“疼吗？”  
“很疼。”  
“乖~~”（抚摸我的脸和受伤的身体）

鞭打的仪式是没有安全词的，处刑的过程也不会以我的感受作为是否终止的信号。我相信臣服于女主人的权威，女主人会像对待她的私有物一样的爱护我。


End file.
